gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Prototype
Prototype is the first ending theme of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season. It was sung by Chiaki Ishikawa. Track Listing Prototype Single #Prototype #squall #Prototype (without Vocal) #squall (without Vocal) Audio Lyrics Rōmanji= junshin saga shinpuru na chikara ni kawa ru toki sekai ni kage wo tsukuridasu garasuke^su ni yoko tawaru hikari no sonzai ni fureta kutemo furi age ta teshita rosenakute ochiru younishagamikonda prototype boy ashita no risou dakede katari tsugu youna bidan nimonaranaikedo kono karada wo ushinai souna girigiri no basho ga kanashii gurai niatte ru uso mitaina shizukesa ha wazuka nahokorobiga hike ru maebure noyouda kajou namadeno manazashi ga hiza no furue sae niga soutoshinai kono ryoute wo chouhatsu suru arifureta gizen saemo prototype boy kokoro ubawa reteiku aimai na jabu wo kurikaesu ha you sade kono ryouiki ( eria ) ni uka bi aga ru zangai ga iki ta bunshin ni mie hajime ta soredemo i shelter you shousou to houshin no handou tae zu shishin ga yura ideru imasara no kanshou narakaburi furu keredo tsukaisute rareru shisakuhin ( purototaipu ) iki runoha jibun darouka ? ima ha kangae nai .. kangae nai .. prototype boy ashita no risou dakede katari tsugu youna bidan nimonaranaikedo kono karada wo ushinai souna girigiri no basho ga kanashii gurai niatte ru prototype boy kokoro ubawa reteiku aimai na jabu wo kurikaesu ha you sade kono ryouiki ( eria ) ni uka bi aga ru zangai ga iki ta bunshin ni mie hajime ta soredemo i shelter you |-| Kanji= 純心さが シンプルな力に 変わる時 世界に影を作り出す ガラスケースに横たわる 光の存在に触れたくても 振り上げた手下ろせなくて 落ちるようにしゃがみこんだ Prototype boy 明日の理想だけで 語り継ぐような美談にもならないけど この体を失いそうな ギリギリの場所が 哀しいぐらい似合ってる 嘘みたいな 静けさは 僅かなほころびが弾ける前触れのようだ 過剰なまでの眼差しが 膝の震えさえ逃がそうとしない この両手を挑発する ありふれた偽善さえも Prototype boy 心奪われていく 曖昧なジャブを繰り返す歯痒さで この領域（エリア）に浮かび上がる 残骸が生きた分身に見え始めた それでも I shelter you 焦燥と放心の反動 絶えず私心が揺らいでる 今更の感傷ならかぶり振るけれど 使い捨てられる試作品（プロトタイプ） 生きるのは自分だろうか? 今は考えない・・考えない・・ Prototype boy 明日の理想だけで 語り継ぐような美談にもならないけど この体を失いそうな ギリギリの場所が哀しいぐらい似合ってる Prototype boy 心奪われていく 曖昧なジャブを繰り返す歯痒さで この領域（エリア）に浮かび上がる 残骸が生きた分身に見え始めた それでも I shelter you |-| English= When innocence turns into a simple power It creates shadows in the world Even if you wanted to touch the existence of light That lies across the glass case You couldn’t lower your raised hand But crouched down as if falling Prototype boy, with only ideals for tomorrow You won’t become a lovely story to be passed down But the brink of this place, where you seem to lose yourself Suits you so much that it’s sad The lie-like silence Is like the forerunner for the tiny rip that bursts open A gaze that feels excessive Won’t even overlook the trembling of your knees Or even the common hypocrisy That provokes your hands Prototype boy, your heart is stolen away With your restlessness that keeps making ambiguous jabs The wreckage, which once lived, that surfaces in this area Has started to be visible to your alter ego Nevertheless, I shelter you The reaction between impatience and inattention Is ceaseless; your selfishness is wavering When it comes to the sentiments now, you shake your head at them But they’re disposable prototypes What lives is yourself, right? Now you can’t think… You can’t think… Prototype boy, with only ideals for tomorrow You won’t become a lovely story to be passed down But the brink of this place, where you seem to lose yourself Suits you so much that it’s sad Prototype boy, your heart is stolen away With your restlessness that keeps making ambiguous jabs The wreckage, which once lived, that surfaces in this area Has started to be visible to your alter ego Nevertheless, I shelter you Video Promo Video= Category:Songs Category:Endings